The Flash (Vol 4) 23.3
Synopsis for "All For One" After days of planning, the Rogues are attempting a massive heist using the abandoned gem mines hidden beneath Keystone City. They planned to dig up underneath a bank, break a hole large enough to slip a mirror inside, and have Mirror Master grab the 10 million dollars, and take it to the Mirror World to be divvied later. Unfortunately, once they manage to dig under the bank, the foundations of the building begin to buckle. Despite Heat Wave's protests, they are forced to give up the heist to repair the damage, because the lives of the hundreds of people in the building above are at stake, and Rogues do not kill. Afterwards, they retire to the Keystone Saloon for drinks, but Leonard Snart feels guilty that neither his sister nor Sam can join the others. While Sam is trapped in the Mirror World, Lisa was rendered intangible by the event that gave them all powers. While her real body is in a hospital forever, she can project herself into reality. She had never chosen to be a crook like the others. It had been Len's mistake that separated her from her lover and her brother. Because of that mistake, he had lost the trust of his friends, and now Lisa was in charge of the Rogues. By morning, Charles asked Leonard to get his passed-out, drunken friends out of the bar, and not in great shape himself he asked for Lisa's help. She refused, angry that they should be allowed to get drunk while she and Sam were trapped forever. That is why she has decided that she will use her astral projection powers to pull Sam out of the Mirror World. Len warns that it's too dangerous to do that, especially since she's the leader of the Rogues. She has a responsibility to them. Angrily, she reminds him that it is the Rogues' policy that they be there for each other no matter what, and since what happened, everyone has felt bad about Sam's predicament, but nobody has done anything about it. Len warns her to use her head, and stop reacting emotionally. Coldly, she responds that he should see what the other Rogues have to say about his behavior. That night, Lisa returns to her hospital room, and calls on Sam in the mirror. Cautiously, he asks whether she's sure she wants to do this, and she insists that she has never been more sure of anything. Reaching her hands through the glass and into the Mirror World, she takes his hands, and professes her love for him before pulling him through. Unfortunately, the effort takes a toll on Lisa's real body, and she begins to crash. Soon, the doctors rush in, warning Sam to get out of the room while they try to reverse her heart failure. When Len receives Sam's bad news, he becomes angry, blaming his old friend for Lisa's misfortune. Angrily, the other Rogues remind him that he's being hypocritical. He made calls without asking them, and got them into loads of trouble. Lisa was their leader. She made the call. They will all have to live with her choice, now. Angrily, Leonard realizes that the others still haven't forgiven him for forcing powers onto them. Turning his back on them, he declares that the Rogues are done. Leonard reflects on how he had founded the Rogues. He had been doing a good job of leading them, too, until the Flash had ruined everything. He had tried to improve their chances by giving them powers with the help of Dr. Elias's Genome Recoder. While it had worked, it hadn't worked like they expected, and the others had turned their backs on him for it. Drunkenly, Len vents his resentment and anger by robbing the bank they had failed to rob earlier alone. Catching him in the act, the other Rogues drag him into the Mirror World to prevent him from getting caught by his foolishness. They remind him that even if they still blame him for what happened, it doesn't mean he isn't one of them. Resigning, Len explains that he knows using the Genome Recoder was the worst mistake he ever made, and he regrets what happened to them all because of it what happened to Lisa because of it. Sam reminds him that that is why they need to stick together now, more than ever. Regardless of how they feel about them, the Rogues need one of the Snarts to lead them, and if it can't be Lisa, it must be Leonard. Later, Len visits Lisa in the hospital, and explains that she was right to help Sam. She was just looking out for the team, and it was selfish of him to try to dissuade her. He admits that he has to take over the team while she's gone, but promises that he's only keeping the position warm for her until she gets better. His first act as leader will be to go back to Iron Heights and free Trickster from prison. Not long after getting through the perimeter fence of the prison, the Rogues are knocked aside by a speedster, but they're sure it isn't the Flash. After a brief encounter with this "pseudo Flash", they find Axel sleeping heavily in his cell. Len admits that he was wrong to kick him out of the Rogues. Axel will always be one of them. Now, though, they have a higher calling. The speedster they had encountered invited them to a meeting at the ruins of the Justice League Watchtower. The meeting doesn't seem particularly secret, given the vast quantity of super villains present, but they welcome the thought that the Justice League is dead. If it's true, after all, it means the Gem Cities are theirs. When they return, however, the Rogues find the Gem Cities Bridge destroyed, and the cities in turmoil. Grimly, Leonard warns that if his sister was harmed, the Rogues will see that these crimes are answered for. Appearing in "All For One" Featured Characters *The Rogues **Captain Cold **Glider **Heat Wave **Mirror Master **Weather Wizard *The Trickster (Joins The Team) Supporting Characters *Crime Syndicate **Grid **Superwoman **Owlman **Ultraman **Johnny Quick **Atomica **Power Ring **Deathstorm *Secret Society **Scarecrow **The Riddler **Mr. Freeze **The Penguin Villains *The Flash Other Characters *'Charles' *Chroma Locations *Central City **Iron Heights *Keystone City **'Keystone Saloon' *Justice League Watchtower (In Ruins) Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *This Issue takes place before The Flash (Vol 4) #23.1: Grodd. *The Story of The Rogues receiving their powers is told in The Flash Annual (Vol 4) #1. *The Events of this Issue are concurrent with those of Forever Evil #1. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-233-the-rogues *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_23.3:_The_Rogues *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-23-3-all-for-one/4000-425897/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)